ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bugbear Muscleman
Testimonials * Soloed by THF70/DNC35 with little difficulty. Got 40XP and no drop. --Merewyn 17:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) * Pretty easy fight on SAM75/DRG with Adventuring Fellow buffs carrying over (Protect/Shell IV) TP regain is an understatement. Once the mob dropped below 50% HP, he used Earth Shock every 5 seconds regardless of TP... http://i201.photobucket.com/albums/aa51/rkologist/Earthshock-2.jpg : It didn't connect for a significant amount of damage, but this could make soloing at a lower level a much more harrowing experience. --ThrasonicBoom 10:57, December 15, 2009 (UTC) * easy solo as WHM75/blm37 in fishing gear. hits for about 50 dmg without buff on regular attack, eartshock hit for 80-140 always without buff. seems to have about 5k HP (600 dmg hexa strike took off 11%, 220 Banish took off 5%). No exp to a level 75. Don't aggro at level 75. Moblin will link to him --Mira el dito 00:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) * Pretty easy fight on DRG75/WHM without buffing before the fight. Had to HB once, but probably would've survived without it. --Linoth 04:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed by a PLD62/WAR31 - Had a healer type adventuring fellow assisting, without full buffs on, it got bested but won the fight either way. Would've had no problems without a linking Goblin... Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 17:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *Overly easy solo as a taru DNC75/NIN; was tanking about 7 mobs at the time, including the NM, and was able to switch tabs to look him up. --User:Rocketshuttle * Not surprising, but a 68DRK/18BLM will have trouble soloing, especially if anything links. It seemed like it would be almost possible if I was better, or had a full sub-job.--ScourgeOfAges 03:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) No, that's not a typo, I really did mug him for 2 gil. ; ; --NanaaMihgo 10:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) * BLU61/DNC30 duoed with level 59 Stalwart Shield NPC. Basically, Drain Samba, Curing Waltz II, Head Butt, Bludgeon, Jet Stream. Rinse and repeat, be very generous with Curing Waltz II (NPC took care of herself with a couple Cure IIIs). Used black curry bun. Gave 51 exp and 56 gil. No drop. He resisted Sheep Song. Hit him with Quickstep for Lethargic Daze Lv.1, but Desperate Flourish had "No effect on the Bugbear Muscelman," and log shows my finishing move effect wore off immediately prior to the move. Lured to zone and fought away from his friends and their pets' friends. --Greenray * Simple fight as a MNK68/WAR34 Just used defender, Focus, Dodge. Boosted before Howling fists. Earth shock was hitting me for about 33 each time. * Soloed slowly at BLU59/DNC29 with Cocoon, Refueling, Frightful Roar and using most TP on Drain Samba/Curing Waltz plus occasional Magic Fruit. At low HP he used Earthshock much more often so I finished him off with some attack spells. Food was Fish Mithkabob. No drop, but he was worth 146 exp without any bonus items. Karinya of Carbuncle 15:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC)